Why not tonight?
by SassyJ
Summary: Why not tonight? Alex makes a decision. GALEX. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Well pardon me but you have my attention  
Ever since you strolled into the room  
Believe me that it's not my intention  
If I appear to come on too smooth _

_Why not tonight – Reba McEntire_

* * *

Alex fondled the empty wine glass in front of her, and wished that somehow all of this would come right in her head.

_Gene was, is, my guardian angel. He rescued me, not Evan. Evan isn't the villain I almost thought he was. And I'm no nearer Molly than I was before. And my Mum is dead._

Tears welled up in her eyes. That hurt worst of all, that her Mum loved her, and now before she had a chance to find out how much, her Mum was dead.

_Nothing makes sense. All my preconceptions of what think I know. They're all wrong. Gene's impassioned speech about fear and..._ she struggled to remember what else, but the fear kept getting in the way, _some of that's going to come true. In battling to save my parents, which I could never do, have I failed to save Gene like I should have done?_

A bottle appeared in her peripheral vision, the hand rock steady as he poured more wine into her empty glass. She stole a glance, but his face held his most inscrutable expression, she could read nothing. And that hurt. A large part of her wanted to reach out and touch him, reassure herself that he was real.

Because he was real. Very real. Six foot of large powerful alpha male, oozing self assurance. _The Manc Lion indeed. King of his very own jungle._ She inhaled, the scents of wine, cigarettes and aftershave mingled with something else that made her senses reel, and her fingers itch to touch him.

The glass was full, the bottle and the hand holding it disappeared, as he turned to walk back to the booth in the corner. Before he'd sat down again, she had made her decision. Everything she had done so far had been solely for her, to her benefit. She'd almost thrown away what was right in front of her, and she wasn't taking any more chances. She looked across at the booth. He raised his glass, that was invitation enough. She slipped off the chair, and made her way across to his table.

_Why not tonight!_


	2. Taking a Chance

_It's not like me to make such advances  
But this time baby I could not resist  
So if you're up for taking a chance on love  
I can't see a better time than this _

_Why not tonight? Reba McEntire_

* * *

Gene watched her approach. Her body language and the light in her eyes suggested bed rather than breakfast, but he'd been wrong before. He had been sure that his feelings were reciprocated. _Or at least before I loused it up by making a complete idiot of myself on television. Then taking it out on her, because I was so desperate to impress her. _ He wanted, _no needed_ her to think of him as something more than just her boss, or the fly in her ointment, an unreconstructed neanderthal without feelings. Because he had feelings. Feelings for her that half the time he was sure he didn't either want or need to have. But they were still stubbornly there. _Stubbornness being the characteristic that binds us together, and holds us apart._

He was lonely, not that he'd ever really admit that even to himself, and something in her indomitable soul, and passionate stubbornness, tugged very hard at his heartstrings. True, she was easy on the eye, and fit in his arms, on the several occasions that he had swept her off her feet, exactly as though she belonged there.

Holding her close those times he'd carried her had been a sweet torment. The first time, all fur coat and lacy stockings, sexy, yet he sensed the innocence in her. Then the time he carried her out of the freezer, terrified, sure she was dying and going away from him, and that was something he really couldn't bear. The swoop of relief when he realised that she was not dead, mixed with other feelings aroused by the gentle touch of her hand on his cheek. _In gratitude._

He didn't want gratitude. He wanted her. All of her.

So he watched her, she walked over, pulled the chair out and sat down in front of him. Her beautiful brown eyes, so deep and soulful, had a something in their depths that made his heart skip and race a little. But he wanted it spelled out this time. He needed it spelled out, because if he was going to give in to the message he thought he could read, there would be no going back.

His hand was wrapped round his wine glass, his thumb tracing idle patterns on its smooth surface. Her hand slid over his, her fingers soft, caressing; her thumb traced a gentle pattern on the back of his hand.

Gene picked up his glass with his other hand, and trapped her hand with his. Their fingers entwined. He raised his glass to her, a toast, and drank.

_So far, so good._


	3. Taking it slow

_So baby why not tonight  
This could be the start of something right  
Hey you can take it easy  
We can take it slow  
We can take it anywhere that you'd like to go  
_

_Why not tonight? Reba McEntire_

* * *

When his fingers wrapped around hers, Alex realised with relief that she hadn't entirely blown it. He was still holding her hand, now his thumb was tracing lazy patterns on her wrist, and she could feel that gentle touch down to her toes.

His expression was still unreadable. He wasn't going to make it easy for her, and for that she could scarcely blame him. _Every time we take a step forward, I blow it back again._ He was a proud man, she could understand that. She had to restore his faith in her.

Their dinner the other night had started that process, but she needed to show him that she could be around him without flying off the handle. She wanted, so very badly, for him to have a good opinion of her.

She gently tugged on his hand, encouraging him to follow her. He drained his glass and stood up, "Night." He nodded to the others, who had the good grace not to notice the Guv and the DI were leaving together.

They walked up the stairs together, pausing at her front door, she fumbled with the lock, suddenly nervous, and almost jumped out of her skin when his hand covered her trembling one and they turned the key together. The door fell open.

She was about to step through the door, when he caught her and swept her up in his arms. And stepped over the threshold.


	4. Falling in Love

_So baby why not tonight  
The stars are out and I'm sure they'll agree  
Oh it's a perfect night for falling in love  
So why not fall in love with me_

_Why not tonight? Reba McEntire_

* * *

His tie fluttered to the floor, she slid her fingers inside his shirt, he let her stand on her own two feet, and pulled her close, his expression still watchful.

Gene was worth fighting for, _and if I don't take the initiative he's going to hold back on me._ She slid her arms up, round his neck and encouraged him closer, leaning into the kiss. His desire for her was unmistakable, but he held back, content to explore her slowly. The buttons on her top seemed to melt away, and he leaned to kiss her bare shoulder, before hooking a little finger into the black bra strap that had been tormenting him for several weeks.

He held her gaze as he tugged it down ever so slowly. Even now, he wasn't prepared to rush. Alex stared back, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then slid her hands down to his waist. While he unclasped her bra with one hand, she tugged his vest free from the waistband of his trousers, and unbuckled his belt.

Moving with slightly more urgency now, she backed up and he followed, the bed was just behind her and suddenly they were lying on it, Alex wasn't even sure quite how it happened, but then the look in his eyes took her breath away.

Gene leaned over her, propped up on one elbow, he slid his free hand gently over her curves. "Beautiful." his voice was gruff, but the tone and the way he was looking at her made Alex melt inside. She traced her fingers over his body, he was everything and more than she had expected. He leaned in and kissed her. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb circling her nipple, the slow lazy pattern drawing on her senses like a puppet on a string. Her arm round his neck she tugged him down to her and surrendered her senses to his touch.

Then there was only the sweet sensation of flying.


	5. Why not fall in love with me

_So baby why not tonight  
This could be the start of something right  
Hey you can take it easy  
We can take it so slow  
We can take it anywhere that you'd like to go  
So baby why not tonight  
The stars are out and I'm sure they'll agree  
Oh it's a perfect night for falling in love  
So why not fall in love with me_

* * *

_Why not tonight? Reba McEntire._

* * *

She woke up with the fragment of a song whirling in her head. And the sensation that she was not alone. She opened her eyes, he was still there, beside her. He was lying on his side, one arm around her, one leg pinning one of her legs to the mattress. He was completely relaxed, and she took the opportunity to study him closer. On impulse she leaned in and kissed him, he smiled in his sleep and tugged her closer.

_I did it, for better or worse, I made the connection._ She knew instinctively that a paradigm shift had taken place. He was still there, he wanted her, their differences were melting away. Alex could feel the tears running down her face, she had been lost, now she was found. His arms pulled her closer, and he kissed her tears away.

"Its alright Bols, you're safe..."

Alex laid her cheek against his shoulder, safe in his arms she could believe in herself again.

_Safe harbour._


End file.
